


Irresponsible

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Sci-Ops Era FitzSimmons are roommates and best friends. Will Jemma overhearing what Fitz does behind closed door change their relationship? Or will they continue to ignore their feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoh7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoh7/gifts).



> A huge thank you to @blancasplayground! She's the most amazing beta ever and her ideas made this soooo much better.
> 
> This fic was inspired by @janedoh1. We had a conversation about if there was any situation where Jemma would let Fitz skip work (the answer is no). And this is what happened. You're welcome.
> 
> ...and even though it might seem like it, the first part is not a dream. It is all real :)

Jemma was pulled from sleep by a sound in the flat. From the slight lightening of the sky outside her window it looked like it was just before dawn, her favorite time of day. The world was so peaceful and she could be alone with her thoughts.

But then the sound came again. It sounded like a moan, and it was coming from Fitz’s room. For a second Jemma worried he was sick, but then it came again and a blush rose in her cheeks. It _had_ been a long time since his last relationship, something that was partially her fault. He had cancelled his last date to help her finish a project. But that had been months ago.

Fitz was a grown man, after all, so it shouldn’t have surprised her that he masturbated. She had just never imagined it before. But she was now. The heat that had rushed to her cheeks moved lower and pooled between her legs.

His bed was just on the other side of the wall from hers and when her eyes drifted shut she could picture him lying in his bed, his hand wrapped around his cock and his face contorted in pleasure. Her hands drifted over her body in an attempt to ease the ache fueled by that image. Her nipples tightened, rubbing against the fabric of her shirt as she shifted into a more comfortable position. A jolt of electricity went straight to her center at the sensation and she bit her lip to stay silent. She kept listening for his voice on the other side of the wall, which reached her ears as a low rumble.

One hand moved down her stomach and under the elastic of her knickers. She pictured him again, his blue eyes boring into her soul while his hands touched all the places that were now craving him. She didn’t dare reach for the vibrator in the drawer of her bedside table and instead circled her clit in small, precise movements before plunging her fingers inside, imagining it was Fitz.

His moans were getting louder and she suddenly realized she didn’t want to hear it if he said another woman’s name.

“Oh, god, J—” his voice came through the wall, clear as day.

She pressed her palms over her ears to block out the rest, heart pounding and breath coming fast. Her body still desperate for release, she uncovered her ears and listened intently for some sign that he was distracted before continuing.

And that’s when her alarm went off. She froze and almost groaned out loud at the terrible timing, reaching to shut off the alarm. She was full of want and could still hear Fitz on the other side of the wall. But it was time to start another day and she couldn’t risk being late.

 

* * *

 

Fitz felt relaxed for the first time in days. Months maybe. Temptation was everywhere he went. He worked and lived side-by-side with Jemma, and every day the need to touch her grew. But she wasn’t his. There were very few opportunities to deal with the effects of that temptation, and this morning had been one of the rare occasions when he’d been able to indulge his fantasies about her. He’d actually woken up early enough that there wasn’t a chance of getting caught with his pants down, so to speak.

He heard her alarm go off. The annoying clanging rang out for 1-2-3-4-5 seconds before she shut it off. Exactly as she did every morning. He knew that meant it was time to get ready for work, but there was no point attempting to focus his mind on getting up just yet since Jemma always took a shower first thing in the morning.

The pipes made a sound of protest as the water in the shower began flowing and Fitz could almost picture Jemma testing the water and stepping under the spray.

Jemma in the shower. Naked. With droplets of water running in rivulets down her body. He closed his eyes to better enjoy the image and was soon stroking his hand up and down his cock again thinking about her pushing him up against the tiled wall of the shower before dropping to her knees and—-

There was a knock at the door seconds before it was pushed open and Jemma appeared before him. Apparently completely ready for work. He must have been lying here longer than he realized.

“Simmons, what are you doing?” he yelled at her, grabbing the sheet to cover himself.

 

* * *

 

“Fitz, you are going to be late for work.”

Jemma was frustrated. Once her alarm went off in the morning she had to stick to her schedule or risk being late. So she was still on edge and the image of Fitz in her mind colliding with Fitz here in his bed wasn’t letting her forget what it was she really wanted to do.

“That’s okay. You go on without me,” Fitz said, pulling the sheet higher over himself. “I think I’m going to call in today.”

“Being horny is no reason to be late for work,” she practically growled.

“Wh-what?” Fitz flushed bright red and looked everywhere except at her. “I didn’t, I mean…”

“I could hear you through the wall, Fitz.” She tried to keep her voice calm, but just thinking about how his voice had sounded made her want to squeeze her thighs together. Another wave of heat washed through her and she tried to focus on her anger rather than arousal. But right now those emotions were having the same effect on her.

She stalked towards his closet and started pulling out clothes. She wasn’t going to let him miss work because he wanted to lie in bed and...and. Oh, god. She wanted to crawl into bed with him. “We have to go to work,” she insisted again, thrusting his clothes towards him.

Fitz pulled the sheet away from his body and started getting out of bed before realizing he was still naked. Jemma let her eyes sweep over him, committing the image to memory before he pulled the sheet tightly around him.

“Uh, Jemma?” His face was bright red now. “Do you think you can leave so I can get dressed?”

“It’s a penis, Fitz. I’m very familiar with human anatomy. I’ve seen a penis before,” she snapped at him, before dropping his clothes on the bed beside him.

Fitz looked at her, those blue eyes that she had been imagining staring down at her half-lidded while he drove her over the edge now wide and concerned. “Are you mad at me?” he asked, incredulous.

“Yes! You made me…” Words trailing off she looked away. The words were right there, straining to get out. But she couldn’t tell her currently naked best friend and roommate that listening to him through the wall had filled her mind with all sorts of naughty fantasies and she’d like very much to climb into bed with him so they could act some of them out. Instead, she bit her lip to hold everything in, but almost changed her mind when she saw his eyes linger on her lips.

“I should go. I’ll see you later,” was all she let escape before she turned and walked away as quickly as she could manage.

Once she was safely out in the hall she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Milton had been asking her out for weeks. Maybe she should go out with him and see if they were compatible. Anything that would make this feeling go away. She couldn’t bear it if she destroyed their friendship. It would be different if he’d ever given her any indication that he was interested in more. But no matter how closely she watched him, all she could see was him treating her like a friend.

So she forced him from her mind, but when she tried to picture Milton instead all she could see were blue eyes and curly hair she wanted to sink her fingers into.

She had to get out of there before she did something she’d regret. Grabbing her purse she left before Fitz could stop her.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t work in the same lab, but that didn’t mean they didn’t see each other during the day. Jemma was clearly avoiding him, but he wasn’t sure why she was upset. He was the one who should be embarrassed, calling out her name like that. Had she heard? If she’d heard the rest then she had almost certainly heard that as well.

Turning back to his work he realized he had a problem. He needed a biologist to help him with the specs on his night-night gun. There were other biologists he could talk to, but if he went to anyone but her it would be obvious to everyone that something was wrong.

Not sure how she’d react after this morning, he approached her cautiously, stopping a few feet away.

“Simmons, do you have a minute? I have some questions about the dendrotoxin.”

“Of course, Dr. Fitz.” she said quickly, in that clipped tone that for some reason made his blood rush to...places it shouldn’t rush while at work. “Just let me finish my notes here. We can talk in the conference room.”

She had gestured to the connecting room that was often used for consultations in the biochem lab. But they’d never used it, preferring to work side-by-side, sharing ideas and making notes on each other’s work. Today there would be a table between them as a barrier. Maybe it was for the best. He _had_ crossed a line this morning. It would be easier for things to remain professional if there was some distance between them.

But when she sat down across the table from him, he knew he didn’t want to be professional. While what he really wanted to do was close the door and push her up against it, he’d settle for being her friend.

“Jemma, please tell me what’s wrong.”

She looked up at him then, surprise written on her face, and he backtracked over his words until he found the source.

“I mean, Simmons. Dr. Simmons.” He knew he sounded ridiculous, but she had seen him naked and probably heard him moaning her name while he…

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said quickly.

“Let me help you Jemma. I’m always here if you need a hand.” Fitz pushed a hand through his hair as he thought about the kind of help he could give her with his hand.

“I did something terrible.” Jemma’s face was flushed and she was breathing shallow breaths. He worried she might hyperventilate.

“No, Jemma, I’m sorry. It isn’t you.”

“I'm an idiot—“

“That is clearly not true. You are the most brilliant person I know —“

“—but we work together and live together, and I just can’t —“

“I know! I didn’t mean to say your name...well, I meant to say your name. I just didn’t mean for you to hear it.” He knew he was rambling but couldn’t turn his mouth off.

Her mouth fell open, she was clearly horrified by his admission. Maybe she hadn’t heard him after all.

He got up and tried to comfort her, but she backed away. “We need to talk about this...later.”

“Jemma…” She seemed to shiver when he said her name.

“Not now, Fitz. Not here.” She looked pointedly towards the lab where the lab techs were hard at work.

“Tonight?” he asked.

“Yes, tonight,” she said, nodding and backing towards the door. “I should be finished by 6:30...7 at the latest.”

“Oh, I have that thing tonight,” Fitz said suddenly. “But I can skip it.”

“No, Fitz...when the head of engineering at Sci-Ops invites you to a gathering, you can’t just skip it.” He started to protest, but then she continued, “We can talk about this when you get home...figure out some boundaries.”

Fitz felt his heart drop to the floor. How could things have gone so horribly wrong in such a short time? And for what? A quick wank before work. He wouldn’t have traded that - no matter how nice it has been - for how things had been between them yesterday.

She backed out of the room then, almost tripping over her feet in her haste to get away from him and he let her go without mentioning the fact that they hadn’t actually talked about the dendrotoxin at all.

He didn’t see her for the rest of the day. Not until he was on his way to dinner with Dr. Ross and some of the other engineers in his department. But then there she was, suddenly in his line of sight, and he could take her in from a distance. She was beautiful and her smile was so bright he could feel her warmth from across the room.

Then he saw who she was talking to, that cabbage-head Milton, and he scowled. He knew Milton was interested in her. _Everyone_ knew Milton was interested in her. But he also knew she’d been putting him off. Maybe that was her solution. Make it clear that she was involved with someone else until Fitz got over...whatever she thought he was feeling. But Fitz knew it would never be that simple.

 

* * *

 

Jemma finished her work for the day earlier than anticipated. Fitz wouldn’t be home for hours, but she couldn’t focus any longer. She was walking across the lobby on her way out when she spotted Fitz with a few of the other engineers. She couldn’t contain the smile that broke over her face. The last few hours had given her some perspective. Him saying _her_ name seemed to be a pretty clear sign. It was time to take a chance on something more.

He was turning towards her and maybe their eyes would lock across the room. That would be suitably romantic. A nice way to start the evening she hoped they’d be having. But then she heard her name.

“Jemma Simmons, there you are.” It was Milton. She turned towards him so as not to be rude, not able to get the silly grin off her face in time.

“Hello, Milton,” she said quickly.

“I’m working late tonight.” He said it like he was trying to impress her.

“Are you? I think it seems like a good day to leave work while the sun is still up.”

“You are right, of course. I was just packing up.”

Jemma nodded and searched the lobby for Fitz, but he was already gone.

“So...Jemma, did you want to grab a drink?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Milton, but I already have plans. Maybe some other time.”

She was walking away before he even had a chance to respond. How could she have even considered going out with him? He really was the worst. Just like Fitz always said. Though now she started to wonder if it was jealousy making Fitz react that way. That thought made her happier than it should.

As she headed to their flat she considered how to best pass the time until Fitz came home and they could talk. After the revelations of today she was more than eager to get him alone. They needed to talk about their relationship and what it would mean going forward, but surely Fitz would feel the same way she did. As long as it didn’t interfere with their work there was no reason they shouldn’t be together.

After straightening up and checking her email, she looked at the time. It was still too early for him to be home. But she could text so he knew she was at home waiting for him.

She tapped out the message and hit send.

     Will you be home soon?  
     We need to talk before we can go to bed

She bit her lip, hoping he would understand her meaning. She was hoping they’d be going to bed together, but she didn’t want to assume.

She stared at her phone for a few minutes before forcing herself to put it down and find something else to do. She finally settled on doing yoga and taking a shower. That would help her relax at least and maybe she’d think of what she wanted to say to Fitz, rather than just replaying the images from this morning through her mind and imagining what they would be like together. If she kept working herself up she wouldn’t be able to wait for him to get home.

When she checked her phone again she had a message.

     Fitz: I’ll be home soon. I’m just talking to Cami.

Cami...well, that was a stroke of luck. She didn’t think she had to worry about him if he was with Cami. She thought for a minute and then responded.

     I don’t think I can wait for you much longer.

Hopefully he would be home soon and they could get this conversation out of the way so they could get to what she thought they both really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I promise the payoff in the final chapter is completely worth it.
> 
> A big thank you to @blancasplayground. Jemma's perspective in this chapter is all her fault. So you can thank her for that.

At dinner, Fitz was still thinking about Milton and Jemma. Just because she hadn’t been in a relationship in a while didn’t mean she’d be single forever. It wasn’t like he had any claim on her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice at his shoulder and a woman squeezing an extra seat next to him at the table.

“Hi, Fitz!” It was the chirpy voice of Cami, one of the newer engineers, though she was obviously quite capable or Ross wouldn’t have invited her here.

“How are you, Cami?” Fitz knew he should be polite even if he’d rather spend his time thinking about Jemma.

“I hope you don’t mind. I’m just trying to keep my distance from Dr. grabby hands over there,” she said with a smile, gesturing towards a middle-aged engineer Fitz had no affinity for. He didn’t know why Dr. Ross kept inviting the man, to be honest.

“Oh, him. Yeah, make yourself at home.” Fitz scooted his chair to the side to make some extra space and took a moment to examine her. He had noticed she was attractive when they had first met. And best of all she was nothing like Jemma, so he didn’t find himself constantly making comparisons. She was tall and curvy, with short blond hair and some sort of American accent that he couldn’t pin down.

“So, tell me about a project you’re working on,” she said, plucking one of the mini egg rolls off his plate.

“Well...there is something I’m working on with Simmons. It’s a non-lethal weapon.”

“That sounds fascinating,” she responded encouragingly. “It must be incredible to work with Agent Simmons.”

Fitz took that as permission to talk about Jemma for the rest of the night. And unlike with other women, the fact that their conversation for the evening revolved around his best friend didn’t put Cami off at all. In fact, she asked questions in all the right places and seemed to encourage him to talk more.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced down to see it was already late and that he had two texts from Jemma.

Simmons: Will you be home soon?  
Simmons: We need to talk before we can go to bed.

He quickly shot a text back to let her know he’d be home soon and turned his attention back to Cami. She really was nice. If Jemma was going to be seeing Milton, it would make things considerably less weird for the two of them if he was seeing someone as well. That way it wouldn’t look like he was a lovesick fool when she was clearly interested in someone else. And he could do a lot worse than Cami.

“Sorry...it was Jemma, ah, Simmons I mean.”

Cami raised her eyebrows. “Doesn’t she ever stop working?”

“Oh, no...she does. She just wanted to know when I’d be home,” he answered. At her look of confusion, he clarified, “We’ve been roommates since we left the Academy.”

His phone buzzed again and he glanced down at the message.

Simmons: I don’t think I can wait much longer for you.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket without responding. Jemma wasn’t making it easy on him. He knew she wanted to discuss “boundaries,” but her messages made him think of other things.

 

* * *

 

Jemma paced back and forth across the kitchen of the flat. He had been out at dinner for hours. She didn’t know if she should text him again. It was getting late, after all, and they had to work in the morning. Maybe she should just go to bed and try to sleep.

It seemed like maybe he was trying to avoid her. Things had been awkward between them all day. She had thought that once they decided to talk it would get easier, but now she was feeling anxious, waiting for him to come home. She didn’t enjoy the feeling.

And he was with Cami. What if she had been wrong about that? Maybe he wasn’t safe with her after all. It was possible Fitz was looking for a way to let her down easy, since it had been so obvious she was affected by the fact that he’d said her name. What if it didn’t mean the same thing to him that it did to her?

But no, he had been upset too and he wanted to talk to her. He had even been willing to skip the gathering tonight. Maybe she should have let him. One dinner wouldn’t have changed his position in the engineering department. He was the most brilliant engineer in all of SHIELD.

They could have already talked by now, and then she wouldn’t feel so...unsettled. Ever since they had become friends he had been a constant in her life. She didn’t want to lose that. That’s what she’d have to tell Fitz when he finally got home.

She checked her phone again. No response.

She was starting to regret her impulse to leave condoms on his nightstand. She hadn’t been sure whose room they would be using, but as she thought back over the events of today - and every day since they had first met - she was no longer sure she was interpreting his actions the right way.

Blowing at the strands of hair that had fallen over her face, she plucked a stack of journals out of her bag and went to sit on her bed to read through all of the articles she had been neglecting. She still had to be ready for work in the morning, no matter how much she’d like to focus on her personal life instead.

Thirty minutes and two pages later, Jemma finally gave up on trying to read. The words were slipping through her mind before she could understand any of them. She had read the same sentence about the existence of an insulin-stimulated glucose and non-essential but not essential amino acid substrate interaction in diabetic pigs a dozen times at least, but it was no use. She’d need to read the article again when she was able to concentrate.

Laying back on the bed, her thoughts drifted towards what she knew was tucked into her nightstand drawer. Maybe if she took the edge off, she’d feel more reasonable when Fitz got home. The ways things stood now she was likely to start undressing him the moment he walked in the door...or cry. And it was hard to know how he’d react to either one of those scenarios. Probably never speak to her again. And she had no idea what she’d do without him. It had been the two of them for so long. No longer Fitz and Simmons, but FitzSimmons. She wasn’t sure she knew how to just be Simmons anymore. And she didn’t want to.

Luckily she didn’t have to justify her actions to herself, because while she was thinking about him, her hand closed around the vibrator. Her eyes flicked to the door for a second. It was closed, but not locked. It didn’t matter though because Fitz had never walked into her room without knocking and waiting for her to respond. There was no reason to believe tonight would be any different.

She closed her eyes and undid the buttons of her blouse, imagining it was Fitz undressing her. She skimmed her fingers across her stomach and bit her lip when she reached the button on her jeans, easing it open and sliding the zipper down. Heat settled under her hands as she moved them over her body. But her hands were so cold, nothing like having his warm body next to her.

She decided to banish Fitz from her mind so she could enjoy herself at least, but whenever she closed her eyes there he was. She shimmied out of her jeans and switched the vibrator on. She dragged it across her stomach, feeling the vibrations through her body, excitement building. She knew it was a biological response, but she sighed as she pushed her knickers to the side to press the vibrator to her clit. Thinking about hearing Fitz that morning and the sound of his voice was enough to make her squirm under the vibrations rolling through her. The ache inside her was too insistent to ignore anymore and she moved the vibrator lower. It slid easily through the wetness there and her mind was blissfully blank. All she thought about in that moment was Fitz. Shifting her hips to find the right angle, tension coiled deep inside her and with a few quick movements of her hips and the press of her palm against her clit, she felt her inner walls start to pulse. It went on and on, the vibrations drawing out her orgasm, until she finally relaxed back on the pillows.

She closed her eyes and let herself just be for a moment, reaching for her phone one more time. Still no response from Fitz.

Jemma went into the bathroom to make sure she didn’t look too disheveled. She didn’t want him to know what she had been doing. But then she heard the key in the front door and the sound of Fitz’s voice. Finishing up the buttons on her blouse as she walked, she went to meet him. She was still feeling nervous, but also very relieved that she hadn’t been in the middle of something when he arrived home.

It was time to talk. She knew what she wanted now. She just needed to make sure he felt the same way before she made an absolute fool of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...Fitz is bringing another woman home. Jemma really should have clued him in about what it was she wanted. Maybe she'll have a chance to do that before things spiral out of control.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to @blancasplayground. None of this would have happened without her :)

Cami finished her drink and put her hand on Fitz’s arm. “I think we’ve put in our time here, and no one else seems to be in any condition to remember when we left. Do you want to get out of here?” she asked him with a smile.

“It’s getting late,” he hedged, “did you want to grab a drink at my place? It’s actually not too far from here.”

“That sounds perfect. Will your roommate be there?”

“Yeah, of course. I think she’s been home all night.” Fitz wondered why Cami would ask about Jemma, but maybe it was less weird to go home with a guy if there would be another familiar face around? Women were a mystery to him sometimes.

They started the short walk to his flat in silence before Cami spoke again.

“So...about Simmons. She seems pretty amazing.” Fitz made a noncommittal sound in response, and she continued, “I didn’t think men and women could just be friends.”

“Oh, I’m not her type, if you know what I mean.” Fitz blushed a little at the statement. It was true that he wasn’t her type. She seemed to prefer guys with bigger muscles and smaller brains. But that didn’t mean he didn’t wish things were different.

“Oh, I do know what you mean, Fitz.”

When they reached the flat, Jemma seemed surprised to see him, even though she’d just been texting him about coming home. Although, he supposed be should have texted her back and let know he’d have company.

“Hi Simmons!” Cami said in that strange drawl he still couldn’t figure out.

“Hi Cami,” Jemma replied. “It is quite a surprise to see you again. Can I get you a drink?”

“That would be wonderful...Fitz was kind enough to invite me over after that dreadful dinner with Dr. Ross. But if you want to move up, you have to deal with the old boys’ club.”

Jemma shot him a calculating look, and for a moment he wondered if she had noticed his gaze sweeping down her body, but then she steered Cami towards the kitchen. “I do understand the trials of working with men who seem to be oblivious to what’s right in front of them.”

Fitz trailed behind, feeling like he had missed something important here. He had expected Jemma to excuse herself when she saw Cami, not join in. But on the other hand, unless Milton was hiding in the closet, Jemma had been alone tonight. He tried not to feel too happy about that.

“I’m just going to…” he started, but they were already gone. “Never mind, then,” he mumbled under his breath, walking quickly towards his room. That was just great. Jemma and Cami didn’t even need him on this...date? Was this a date? He’d have to ask Jemma later if she thought drinks in their flat qualified as a date.

Going into his bedroom he absentmindedly took off his jacket and threw it over his desk chair, rubbing his hand on his forehead. Then he noticed something on his nightstand. Were those condoms? Jemma must have put them in here while he was out. She must really want him to move on and have sex with someone. Was he supposed to ask Cami to stay? How was he supposed to keep his mind on her when Jemma would be right on the other side of the wall? Or would they have to come up with some sort of system? She could hear what he was doing in his room, after all. This was all so confusing.

Looking at the pile of condoms she had left for him, he wondered how many she had. Did she have a giant box of condoms? Why on earth did she need so many? He hadn’t noticed her going on any dates recently. Or bringing guys home. He certainly would have noticed that.

Deciding to forget about it for now, he went to see what he had missed.

By the time he reached the kitchen Jemma had already pulled out a bottle of white wine as well as the gin. Hopefully she didn’t have too much. Presumably they were still going to talk tonight. And he needed them to be okay. He didn’t know how to exist without her anymore.

It was surprisingly not awkward with the three of them drinking wine and talking about Sci-Ops. Jemma seemed to be sitting closer to him than usual, touching his arm and shoulder with some frequency during the conversation, and he had to stop himself from leaning into her. He was mostly successful, though he did let his hand rest against her back a few times. In a friendly gesture, of course.

She was close enough for him to smell her shampoo, and he shifted uncomfortably next to her as he realized she must have just gotten out of the shower. Picturing her in the shower was what had started this day going so badly. When he tuned back into the conversation, Jemma was telling Cami about their first semester at the Academy when Fitz thought he’d never get up the nerve the talk to Jemma.

“I was convinced he hated me,” Jemma said, placing her hand on Fitz’s thigh. He tried not to flinch as he thought about how close her hand was to… But then he realized both women were looking at him.

Taking a drink to cover his distraction, he responded, “I just couldn’t think of anything to say. It can be hard to find the right words when there is something important to say.”

For some reason that made both Jemma and Cami smile at him, and Jemma’s fingers smoothed over his trousers before moving back to pick up her wine glass.

“And look at you two now. The best partners at Sci-Ops,” Cami chimed in. “A good professional relationship is very important.”

Cami was really good at keeping the conversation going and not being bothered by the way Simmons kept finishing his sentences. She was a good friend. Wait...he was supposed to be looking for a girlfriend, not another friend.

Once the bottle of wine had been finished, Fitz picked up their empty glasses and took them to the sink. The three of them had been at ease, talking and laughing as if they’d always been friends, but then he heard Cami ask Jemma in a low voice, “I'm a little confused. I have to ask, are you seeing anyone?”

There was a beat of silence before Fitz turned back around, his eyes seeking out Jemma’s. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to get involved in girl talk, but he felt a wave of panic over what her answer might be. Their eyes met and she seemed to make a decision, getting up and walking towards him.

“I’d like to be,” was all Jemma said before wrapping one hand around the back of Fitz’s neck and fisting the other in the fabric of his shirt - the one she had picked out for him that morning. As their lips met, Fitz thought his brain was going to short out. He felt shocked, and confused...and incredibly turned on. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to keep his distance now that he knew what she tasted like.

Jemma apparently wasn’t suffering from the same affliction he was because she turned to Cami and calmly said, “It was nice to talk to you, Cami, but I’m going to have to go to bed. Have a good night.”

All Fitz could do was stare after her, fascinated by the sway of her hips as she walked, watching her go into his bedroom.

Cami turned to him, apparently amused by what had just happened. “I thought she wasn’t into you.”

“She’s not!” Fitz insisted. “I don’t think she is. Do you think…?”

“If a woman kissed _me_ and then walked away like that, I’d be following her, not standing here.”

Fitz’s brain was still foggy from the kiss Simmons had just planted on him, and Cami’s words took a second to sink in.

“A woman? Then...I thought…” Fitz felt a blush rise for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“—that I was interested in you? I was. It’s just that Simmons is more my type.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “It looks like she’s more your type, too. I’ll see you around.”

Fitz heard the front door close and realized that two women had walked away from him in as many minutes. He wanted to go after Jemma, but was a little afraid of what he’d find on the other side of that door. If he’d had any idea that she wanted to kiss him he’d never have brought Cami home.

So he did the only reasonable thing and knocked on his bedroom door before stepping inside. Whatever was happening between him and Jemma was something they really needed to figure out.

 

* * *

 

Jemma wondered how long it would take Fitz to realize what had happened. She had watched him watch her since he’d gotten home and she was ready to scream. All of the innocent touching between them had started to feel not that innocent. He obviously wanted her. And she wanted him. There was no reason to continue this game. So she was going to end it.

When the door opened, Jemma tossed her bra towards Fitz, who tried to duck out of the way to avoid the unknown projectile. He stood frozen, just over the threshold, looking at her in his bed. His gaze was intense and she stretched her arms over her head, arching her back, hoping to shake him from his examination of her. She smiled when she saw that the eyes that were drifting down her body were now stuck on her chest, and brought her hands up to cup her breasts before sliding them down her stomach and under the elastic of her knickers to push off the one piece of clothing still covering her.

Fitz still hadn’t said anything, but he did let out a pained sort of sound.

“Jemma...I don’t understand. I thought you wanted to talk about boundaries. Like how I shouldn’t think about you like this,” he said, gesturing towards her body.

“I was thinking more like no sex at work. Or touching at work. Or kissing at work.” She moved her hands slowly down her body before raising one to crook her finger at him.

He took a tentative step towards her, closing the door behind him, and she waited patiently for him to cover the few steps to the bed before sitting up and reaching to pull his head down to hers.

The kiss was sweet and she could taste the wine they had just finished on his lips. But it wasn’t enough. She needed him now. She tugged at his shirt and he ended up sprawled partially on top of her, their kiss never breaking. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, trying to taste every part of him, and as he shifted to get more comfortable her already aching nipples rubbed against the fabric of his shirt.

She moaned into his mouth and he pulled back, a look of concern on his face. Jemma attacked the buttons on his shirt, while Fitz sputtered at her. “I don’t understand, ah…” He let out a hiss when she got the buttons undone and scratched her nails lightly down his stomach.

“Take your shirt off, Fitz.”

He complied with her request...or maybe it was more of a demand. Either way, his shirt was gone and he was back on top of her. His weight was comforting and she pulled him more fully on top of her before wrapping her legs around him and rocking her hips to ease the ache that just kept building.

She could feel his erection through his trousers and rubbed against his length.

“Jemma...wait.” He lifted his body slightly away from her and she tried to follow him, but he pushed her shoulders down gently. “Are you sure we should…?”

“Fitz,” she said, rolling her eyes, “I heard you this morning. You were thinking about me.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“I think about you too.” She looked into his eyes as she said the words so he couldn’t doubt that she meant them. That seemed to spur him into action again.

“On the off chance this is real, I want to tell you you are beautiful...and amazing...and incredible.” With each word he kissed her and scooted lower on her body so he was kneeling between her legs, with his lips on her stomach. “And I love you.”

She sucked in a breath, not entirely sure if it was because of his words or because he was now licking across her folds. Her hands instinctively tangled in his curls, holding him close to her. In her fevered fantasies of the last few hours as she’d waited for him to get home, not once did she consider he’d do this. And if she had considered it, she wouldn’t have imagined that he’d be so good at it.

His fingers came up to stroke her as his tongue got closer and closer to her clit. It felt like a strange sort of torture that went on forever. He was very patient as he explored her, like he wanted to know how to take her apart and put her back together again. He murmured things she couldn’t quite hear while he did such delicious things to her body.

“Ohhhh, Fitz.”

She couldn’t remember anything except his name, and she scratched her nails over his scalp as he drove her higher and higher.

“Almost,” she panted, and he pressed down on her clit with the flat of his tongue while pumping his fingers inside her. And then she felt waves of bliss roll through her and she tugged on his head, bringing him back up beside her.

She kissed him hungrily, wanting all of him. Her hands worked at his belt buckle and then the button and zip of his trousers until she finally freed him. She stroked her hand up and down experimentally, licking her lips in anticipation, but Fitz’s hand covered hers before she could do any more.

“I want to be inside you,” he said, shaking his head.

“Later, then,” she insisted, desire clouding her thoughts. “You aren’t getting off that easy.”

She took in his confused expression and laughed. “That’s not what I meant...you’re definitely getting off.”

She watched him undress, enjoying the view. “Oh...there’s a condom on the nightstand.” She pointed towards it. “I wasn’t sure if you had any.”

“It looks like there are a dozen here. What exactly do you have planned?” he teased, a hopeful expression on his face.

“I just wanted to be prepared,” she said, blushing. He’d already given her an orgasm and was clearly not upset by the fact she wanted him, so she wasn’t sure what she was embarrassed about. But this was all new. It was hard not get carried away by nervous excitement.

He removed his trousers and pants and was back in the bed again, and there was no more need to try to string thoughts or words together.

Still on her back she kissed him again as he settled over her and when it seemed like he was waiting for her to take the next step, she reached between them to guide his cock into her eager pussy.

They moved together, perfectly in sync, like they were in every other part of their lives, and she closed her eyes, letting pleasure wash over her. The feel of him inside her was heavenly, but she felt on the edge of something she just couldn’t reach. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer.

“More,” she pleaded with him.

He sat back on his heels and she let out a sound of complaint, which just made him laugh. He looked awfully smug and confident for a man who didn’t even realize she wanted him before just now.

“Roll over on your stomach.”

It was then that Jemma fully appreciated how wonderful it was to have sex with her best friend and genius engineer, Leo Fitz. He had started working out a solution as soon as she voiced the problem. And she didn’t even have to explain what she needed. He just knew.

She turned to her stomach and then pushed up on her hands and knees. She felt Fitz’s hands on her thighs before he slowly moved them to her hips. And when he said her name it sent a fresh wave of desire through her.

“Fitz, please.”

Then he pulled her hips towards him and she forgot to breath as he slid into her in one thrust. She felt suddenly lightheaded and her arms couldn’t support her anymore, so she laid her head on the bed, turning so her cheek was resting on the soft sheet.

The only thing holding her up was Fitz’s grip on her hips, and she was drifting in sensation. With each thrust he was driving deeper into her and forcing gasps and moans from her mouth.

She wished she could see his face, but turning her head was beyond what her muscles were currently capable of, so she settled for saying his name, which turned into a drawn out moan when he suddenly shifted the angle, pulling her hips up slightly.

She was trembling as another orgasm washed over her and her muscles tightened around him as he moved faster, saying her name over and over. She sank further into the mattress, inhaling his scent, and pushed back against him. That was all it took for him to tumble after her, and after a few more thrusts his body shuddered and he dropped his weight on top of her in a sort of bear hug.

After a moment he rolled to the side and she turned into him so they could share a long kiss. When they finally broke apart, Fitz frowned at her. “So…”

“So?” she asked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Are we...together? I’m not sure how to interpret everything that has happened today.”

“What do you think, Fitz? We were going to talk about boundaries. You could tell me to go back to my room.”

“No.” He tightened his arm around her. “I like you here.”

“I like me here too.” She leaned over to kiss him again, exploring his mouth with her tongue. “As for the rest of it...is it okay if we take some time to figure it out?”

“Yeah…of course. I don’t want to pressure you.”

“Oh, it’s not that, Fitz. I want to be with you. I love you.” He kissed her once again at those words. “It’s more about how this will work with us already living together...and with our work. I can’t be thinking about pulling you into a storage closet for a shag all the time or we’ll never get anything done.”

He seemed to be happier after her explanation.

“I did have one question, though,” she continued. “What were you thinking about this morning?”

“Oh...nothing.”

“It made you awfully happy for being nothing,” she teased.

“Ummm...it was you, in the shower.”

She swallowed, feeling desire stirring again. She really might not ever get any work done again if she kept thinking about him. “Fitz, you know shower sex isn’t safe.”

“Oh, ah, no. Not sex in the shower exactly.” He blushed and she raised her eyebrows at him “You pushed me against the wall and then got on your knees...I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Jemma smiled and gave him what she hoped was a seductive look. “I could set my alarm for a few minutes early in the morning. We don’t want to be late for work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jemma still can't manage to be irresponsible...not even for Fitz. But at least she's willing to wake up early :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear your feedback! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
